Artists depictions of the TalkRadar Hosts
Photoshops of the TalkRadar Hosts will go here. Chris Antista 14xkl15.jpg 3796356952_b94cb468dd_o.jpg 3795361889_25a630c2b0_o.jpg ao94xi.jpg BonAppetista.jpg Cantista.png m8xqF.png Sandtista.png Spidermantista.jpg Megamantista.jpg tista.jpg Afghantista.jpg 3831169757 c84ac57cea o.jpg AntIsta.jpg Sextista_Vol1__By_KillDrone.jpg causin.jpg Ironmantista.jpg Crazyer--article image.jpg Twink Gamer.jpg SmellsLikePizza.jpg yogista.jpg chrishateshismom.jpg ANTISTA BIRTHDAY.jpg Antista and Mom on Phone.jpg Happy 4th of July.jpg ChrisVsMom.jpg AntistaFootballCopy.jpg Truth.jpg Everybody Hates Chris Halo.jpg Ringer.jpg Antista Scrooge.jpg Antista Dumbo.jpg Antista Arrest.jpg Retarded Pig Italian Sausage.jpg Blade kittentista.jpg farts unleashed.jpg COD Blackcent.jpg Cantistimals.jpg Feygamedevil.jpg Bonesqaw Thanksgiving.jpg TSA Antista.jpg Antista Shaq.jpg Epic Antista.jpg Antista Metroid cluster.jpg Antista Metroid donnatzi.jpg Antista Metroid panda.jpg Antista beats.jpg Preparation A.jpg Pizzantista.jpg Batman mantista.jpg Tdar Christmas Carol.jpg Antista Rusty Trombone.jpg Blood Fart.jpg Antista belly.jpg Lesko Game Deals.jpg DetectiveChrisAntista.jpg Antista Homeless 2.jpg Antista Rock Band.png Antista Flying.jpg Tista the Jet Plane.jpg Antista sick.jpg Tdar Wizard.jpg Antista Bulletstorm.jpg Pizza and Cookies.jpg Antista PSP.jpg Antista Del Rio.jpg Antista Bieber.jpg Antista Capt America.jpg Antista Action Figure.jpg The King's Podcast.jpg Antista Bentley.jpg Antista tattoos.jpg Arkham TDar.png Shonuff tista.jpg Antista birthday 31.jpg Tdar Tron.jpg Shadowsofthedamnedfamilyfar.jpg Anastatiaantista.jpg Antista Cow.jpg Antista Conan.jpg Cobra triangle.jpg Chrisarmstrongcyclistno.jpg Mk antista orange.jpg Mk antista.jpg Kanos.png Antista Hold Up.png Tdar Viking.jpg Antista MR Bucket.png Game of TDar.jpg King of Norway Wedding.jpg Antista monarch.jpg Antista 8 bit.png Antista Graboids.jpg Sugarantista.jpg antista3.jpg Antista with Thor.jpg TurboBass.jpg Stink.jpg Flaming Rangers.jpg Giving Tree.jpg Welcome to rapeture.jpg GR Noire.jpg TrUS-rapeture.jpg Loose Lipped games Journalist.jpg Antista why so serious.jpg Smoking Antista zombie.jpg Mr Cafinetista.jpg Playzombie.jpg Breaking news E3 Hogan.jpg NFS The Runs.jpg Metal Gear Solid Antista.jpg Cocketeer.jpg Detective Antista.jpg Chris and Kris.jpg ArmyOfRadar.jpg TalkRadar Zone.png Chris Zombie.png The Games Journalist Change Up.jpg Antista Wrestler.jpg Mikel Reparaz mikelbackcopy.jpg 3846016713_9ec85067c7_o.jpg 3837412391_fedefa952a_o.jpg final_theadventuresoftinymikelarcadeflyer.png rapeparaz-1.jpg 180px-Gow.jpg 180px-Mikel_Childhood.jpg Whiskey.jpg Mvc.jpg SailorMikel.jpg 4619163117_091abe3b50_o.jpg Mikel Birthday.jpg|June 4 khLSO.jpg Wikiparaz.jpg fxQ5Q.jpg gPblX.jpg tvPz6.jpg Wikiparez.jpg Spytest.jpg spytest2.jpg spytest3.jpg spytest4.jpg spytest5.jpg spytest6.jpg spytest7.jpg gnFFQ.jpg Reparex.jpg Mikel of Honor.jpg Taliban donation.jpg Sexy mikel.png Batman dracler.jpg Dracler Hunter.jpg Reparaz baby game.jpg Wikipedia Reparaz Burger Bandit.jpg Prison Mikel.jpg Reparaz paragon.jpg Mikel vs Capcom 3.jpg Santaclouse37--article image.jpg Mikel Blanka.jpg Wiki Woman.jpg Mikel 300.jpg Mikel kombat.jpg Mikel Reparaz Christ Hunter.jpg Reparaz 8 bit.png Reparaz Graboids.jpg wiki3.jpg Zack and Wikiparaz.jpg Mikel and the Devil.jpg Mikel hospital.jpg TalkRadarPeanuts 6.jpg Mikel salmonella.jpg Mikelsick.jpg Call of reparaz.jpg Gwarparaz.jpg Reparaz wrestler.jpg Brett Elston 3809068223_f889e62d27_o.jpg 281va4z.jpg Brett Oldston.jpg elston fail.jpg iJizzlots--article_image.jpg Spinballwizard.jpg 3803463724 86dfd94dbe o.jpg PaidinSwords.jpg 4447901637_5a875c3842_o.jpg REDELSTON.jpg Brettbot.jpg Bretbot2.jpg iPadBrett2.jpg IBRETTBOT.jpg IamElston.jpg Elston Spiderman.jpg Buzzoff Elstor.jpg Triple Elston.jpg Breaking news moon.jpg Kinect Restrooms.jpg Elston metroid.jpg Elston Halloween.jpg Elston Death of Spiderman.jpg Elston Birthday Party.jpg Transformers Talk.jpg Transformers Cliffjumper.jpg Transformers Movie 2.jpg Brettfavgame.jpg Elston Serpentor.jpg Elston mustache.jpg Batman brelston.jpg Dr strangelston.png Brelstonsnowboard.png SpiderBrett Begins.jpg Brett Steals 3DS.jpg Elston at 3DS Conference.jpg BrelstonCard.jpg IamBrelston.jpg IamBrelston Twitter.jpg Elston Power.jpg Elston vs the World.jpg Bullet Brett.jpg Brett.jpg Elston Gameboy Connoisseur.jpg Okamidar.jpg Elston dolphin.jpg Elston vs Fanboys.jpg RickyGervais-Talkradar.jpg Elston DJ.jpg Elston Treeckos.jpg Elston boner.jpg Elston 8 bit.png Elston Graboids.jpg Mvc3 wife arm.jpg brett3.jpg Tdar Monday.jpg Elston Touchdown Cannon.jpg Brett Zelda.jpg Brett Astro Boy.jpg Evil-Brett.jpg Brettbottdar.png Elston wrestler.jpg Elston Goodbye ET.jpg Elston Goodbye New Hope.jpg Elston Goodbye T2.jpg Elston Calvin Goodbye.jpg Elston Last Supper.jpg Elston Mega Man Goodbye.jpg Elston Goodbye Kahn.jpg ByeBrett.jpg Elston Goodbye Jedi.jpg AmazingBrett50.jpg Tdar Logo Ghost Brett.jpg Brett meeting with Yoshi.jpg Elston Corporate Mascot.jpg Tyler Wilde Super WIlde.jpg tylerwildeshotsaucecond.jpg wildeflower.jpg 4499065490_7471e58ece_o.png Lil tdub.jpg Tyler Obama Fly By.jpg ESRTp.jpg Tyler Wildes Maple Semen.jpg AngryTyler-camera.jpg Laser Time.jpg Wilde Mine Craft.jpg Tyler_Child.jpg Wilde wedding.png Wilde mikel hot sauce.jpg twi3x.jpg Sad Tyler.jpg Wilde bad ass.jpg Fancywilde.jpg Tyler gone Wilde.jpg Wilde 8bit.png PC Gamer Wilde Magazine.jpg Charlie Barratt CharlieRealitycopy.jpg CharlieBarrattBoatBoy.jpg Charliemind.jpg Charliebearhat.jpg Charbarratt.jpg Gay Brail Knight.jpg Pbearn.jpg IkGeh.jpg Cousins_Barratt__By_KillDrone.jpg 120px-Tdar_barratts.jpg 120px-Breaking_News.jpg Tdarstory2.jpg RedDeadBearHat.jpg 50calBarratt.jpg ScXXe.jpg Breaking news Halo Reach.jpg Barratt Halo Review.jpg Chuck and Cherry.jpg Barratt Bachelor Party.jpg Barrattcarrot.jpg Barratt Carrots.jpg Barratt catherine.png Charlie Barratt Christmas.jpg Battle a Jellyfish.jpg Barratt Painting.jpg Barratt Birthday Feb 16.jpg Arkham TDar.png bhat3.jpg Charlie Angry Birdsmobile.jpg Charlie 8Bit.png Barratt Rickshaw.jpg Choochoo charlie.jpg Henry Gilbert Hank Wii2.jpg Green Gilbert.jpg Henry Intervention.jpg Henry Meeting.jpg Henry Koffing.jpg 2N9cW--article image.jpg Yoda Hank.jpg DukeGilbert.jpg Hanks corner.jpg Henry Bowling.jpg Brunswick Bowling.jpg INCREDIBLE HANK.jpg Hankster.jpg henry tattoo.jpg Hulk-Henry.jpg Henry gangsta.jpg Henry 8Bit.png Green Gilbert Movie.jpg Hank Tank'em.jpg Henry 4th of July.jpg Hankwwe.jpg HeneryKIng-1.jpg Gilbert Wrestler.jpg Pixel Henry.png XBOBN.png Gilbertconspiracy.jpg Lizzie Cuevas Lizzieportrait.jpg Portal kombat.jpg Lizzie Fat.jpg Breaking news Lizzie Birth.jpg Portal 2 Lizzie.jpg OG Filipinos.jpg Mona Lizzie.jpg Lizzie Oscar.jpg cuevas.jpg liz3.jpg girl.jpg Lizzie 8bit.png C-C-C-Combo Host Photoshops Tdarstory2.jpg Tdarmuggs--article image.jpg Acdc.jpg Tylernol Ad.jpg Radarnauts.jpg atdarxmas.jpg 4376593029_537aaabeac_o.jpg T-unit.jpg Scott Pilgrim vs TalkRadar.jpg tdar_themovie.png Batman VS TalkRadar.jpg Chris in Glory.jpg Halo Reach TalkRadar.jpg Talkradar hangover.jpg Star Trek Tdar.jpg TalkRadar Inception.jpg OG Filipinos.jpg Mikel Kombat.jpg Four Horsemen of the Podcalypse.jpg TalkRadar Adventures.jpg Night in Reparaz.jpg TDar Thanksgiving.jpg TDAR CREW Doodle.jpg TalkRadar Lonely Hearts Club Blam.jpg TalkRadar Harry Potter.jpg GR Action News Team.jpg Playerselect.png FAP Mario.jpg Its a wonderful podcast.jpg Tdar Misfits.jpg TalkRadar xmas special.jpg Tdar Sexy Christmas.jpg Talkradar Sketch.jpg TalkRadar Dead Rising.jpg TalkRadar For Xmas.jpg TalkRadar Gift.jpg TDar America.jpg TDar Dead Space 2.jpg TalkRadar Sports Mix.jpg Breaking news Lizzie Birth.jpg Breaking news Grammys.jpg TalkRadar vs Capcom.jpg Breaking news Oscars.jpg True Shit.jpg MrDuracraft--article image.jpg GamesRadarParty.jpg Tdarmadmen.jpg TalkRadarawesome.jpg TDar TMNT.jpg Tdar village people.jpg Tdar MST3K.jpg Wrestlemaniahotel.jpg TDar Greatest Warrior.jpg Michaelhayesyeah.jpg Tdar avengers.jpg Brett Mikels.jpg Henry Intervention.jpg TalkRadar Kombat2.jpg Tdar Samurai.jpg Portal kombat.jpg Tdar ninjago 2.jpg Tdar ninjago.jpg TDar Warriors.jpg TalkRadar S&M Last Supper.jpg Talkradar 8 bit.jpg Talkradar cartoon.jpg TalkRadar Poster Graboids.jpg Tdar bike ride.jpg TDarone50.jpg TalkRadar150 Alpineguy.jpg Antista Crossing The Internet.jpg TDar Brink.jpg TDAR.jpg Elston yells at henry.jpg Abe lincolns.jpg Tdar gif.gif Dickjokeopolis.jpg Podcasters of TalkRadar.jpg 8bitdar.png Tdar Rapeture.jpg TAlkRadar-Voltron.jpg TDAR FLCL-1.jpg WJOD.jpg GamesRadarE32011Poster.jpg Dar of the Dead.jpg TDar Transformers.jpg Tdar Effect.jpg Bmc zelda 2 sprites.png TDAR Zelda Layout-1.jpg TDAR NES Zelda.jpg Tdar Usual suspects.jpg Tdar Anchorman Field.jpg TalkRadar A New Hope.jpg Spirit of TDar.jpg Nuclear assault.png TDAROPOLY.jpg Tdarzombiemovie.png Chris Lizzie and Brett Swimming.jpg CharacterAlignmentChartdar.jpg Tdarcentipodcast.jpg Dead Island Secret Origins.jpg Tdar Good Bad Ugly.jpg SN tdar Wrestlers.png Guardians of the galaxy.png Spin and Say.png Tdar Apes.jpg Smurfs in San Fran.jpg Dead Island Hatebreeder.jpg 90 Minutes Or More.jpg Other guests and hosts that only had few appearances TB.jpg Tacobel.jpg Vernn.jpg Pauly r.jpg 4182484699_8bbc63fc80_o.jpg Paul & Ryan.jpg grimm.jpg Mike Grimm Stunt Track.jpg Drink from the waterhose.jpg I can't Believe ad.jpg EricBratcherRakim.jpg Cheryll Coronation.jpg Braid.jpg Nagata 8bit.png Grimm 8bit.png Batman5273 8bit.png Turbo 8bit.png Carolyn 8bit.png Aeshir 8bit.png Category:Images Category:Fan Art